Revealing The Truth
by snapesnuggler4980
Summary: Where has Kelly been in the last 25 years? Who was taking care of her? Who was working the case? Who is she now? All is answered in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a slow work day at NCIS, but Gibbs knew that something was going to happen today, something big. They were al just pushing paper work through right now, but something in his gut told him that he wasn't going to be doing this all day. Just then Fornell walked in with out Gibbs noticing.

"Boss, we seem to have an unexpected visitor" Tony pointed out to the older man as Fornell got closer to the bull pen.

Sitting up straight in his chair, Gibbs just stared at the FBI agent until he talked.

"Gibbs, Director's office. Now!" Fornell yelled out, not even stopping by the bull pen to say it and already half way up the stairs.

Gibbs got up and followed him up to Cynthia's office, just outside of Jenny's.

"Tobias, what is this about?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep his voice from exposing how irritated he was at the moment, just as Jenny came out of her office.

"Jethro, calm down. You can be angry in Agents Fornell and Kort later. Right now, I have someone in my office wanting to see you," Jenny explained, obviously knowing how fed up Gibbs was.

"Who?" Gibbs asked, looking at both Jenny and Fornell before continuing, "And what does Kort have to do with this?" Confused, he stepped into her office without an answer. His expression turned to shock when he seen Kort standing with his arm around the shoulders of a gir that was no older than thirty.

"What is this?" Gibbs thought this was some sort of joke that he just didn't understand. None of this makes any sense.

Kort spoke up.

"Gibbs, do you not know who this is?" The British man somewhat answered with a question of his own. Gibbs just stared at him, obviously not knowing who the woman was.

"Gibbs, this is your daughter, Kelly," Kort answered his own question.

Gibbs passed his shocked look between the two agents, the director, and the woman that was said to be his sweet little girl he thought he had lost about twenty years ago now. They all nodded to tell him that Kort wasn't lying.

"Really?" Gibbs asked, still shocked from the news.

"Yes, Dad. It is me. I am Kelly Gibbs. Your daughter" she explained in every way she thought of.

The distance between the father and daughter closed in less in a blink of an eye and were now holding each other in their embrace.

After what seemed like forever, they finally released each other and Gibbs looked over at the CIA agent.

"Look Gibbs, I was only part of the team that knew they were in danger. The FBI took them into protective custody. Yet, your wife was shot about a year after. The FBI called in a favor on me to look over your daughter," the British man informed the silver-haired one.

Gibbs then directed his stare to the FBI agent, "Tobias?"

"Gibbs, we couldn't release them until we knew that they were safe. It was just last week that we found Hernandez's kids were both dead. I pushed the paper work for her release and debriefing through the system for you," Fornell explained to the confused man.

After a few minutes, the silver-haired man finally spoke.

"Anyone want to brief me on this?"

"That's why we are meeting in my office Jethro," Jenny piped in.

It took a few hours of explanation for Gibbs to understand and accept that they kept his daughter from him for twenty years.

"So, you knew that they were going to be in danger, so you gave them shadows?"

"Yes Gibbs. Simply putting them into protective custody would not have been enough. No one was really hurt in the process," Fornell just confused Gibbs, and everyone else for that matter, but the just went with it and kept the conversation going.

"And because Hernandez's kids were alive, you couldn't give them back to me?"

"Right. We couldn't because they were dangerous themselves. You found that bit out eventually, but we could not risk the fact that Alejandro could be let out of jail, so we had to wait for him to be terminated before we could release Kelly to you."

"I think I understand that part now," Gibbs stated confidently, "but now tell me what happened to Shannon. Kort Said she was shot."

Fornell sighed before he began.

"Shannon was shot. She was only in the back yard of the safe house reading when we heard the gun. It was fired from a hit man who was hired by the Reynosa cartel. We rushed to the back yard before he could get away, or worse. We killed him before he could find Kelly. That was when we pulled all records of who Kelly was and where she had been and made her into Kelly James. We created a whole cover for her that she was an orphan and not even the orphanage knew who her parents were or how she had gotten there. She spent no time at the orphanage, though their records say she has been there since she was nearly a new born. We needed a safe place for her to stay, but could still be a kid, go to school, make friends, have sleep overs and such. That is when I asked a favor of Kort. He was glad to take Kelly in, raise her, and keep her safe. Now mind that this was before you and Kort met. His attitude towards you was an act so you wouldn't become friends and risk putting Kelly in danger once again."

Gibbs just nodded to Fornell and hugged Kelly tight once more and smiled.

"Kort, I want to talk with you later. Kelly, lets go home," and with that, they left Jenny's office, the agency, and made their way back to Gibb's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, why are you getting food for three?" Kelly asked as her dad finished ordering their Chinese food dinner.

"Because we have a guest waiting for us at home, Kelly," the elder Gibbs simply put.

"Oh," she paused, "Who?"

"Don't worry, sweet pea, you know him," he smiled at his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kelly didn't ask any more questions as they got their food and drove home, keeping a light, comfortable conversation the entire way.

When they got home and inside, Kelly's eyes lit up as she seen who their surprise visitor was and ran to go hug him. Gibbs chuckled as he watched his daughter hug Kort. 

"Dad, Thanks for having him over. Trent, well he took care of me while I was in the witness protection program. Kind of like a dad, except no one could replace you and nothing is better than the real thing. With mom being shot when I was ten, Trent played single dad with a girl going through puberty and stuff. I appreciated him so much for it."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter and then at Kort.

"I figured it was something like that. It seems like you took wonderful care of my daughter, Kort."

"It wasn't easy. She is YOUR daughter," Kort gave a slight chuckle, "but I did my best and tried to raise her like you would of."

"Kort, you did very well," Gibbs complemented the British man as he laid the food out on the table so they could begin eating dinner.

They ate their dinner with light conversation. Gibbs smiled at the strong bond that his daughter and the British man shared. He wouldn't of wanted his girl staying with someone she didn't like, but he couldn't stop thinking that some stronger bond than a close friendship for father/daughter relationship was between them.

At this point, Gibbs wasn't all too concerned if there had been a more intimate relationship because Kort was truly a good man and has already taken such good care of her for some years now, and Kelly was well over 18 now and can make that choice for herself.

Then Gibbs got curious to where she was staying.

"Kells, do you need a place to stay?"

"No, Dad. I have a place on base," she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"What?" the older Gibbs had a surprised look on his face.

"Dad, Quantico Marine Base. I am in the military. A Marine MP, just like you, Dad."

"Why, Kells?" Daddy Gibbs was just plain curious now, not that he wasn't proud, but he knew that she knew she didn't have to do that.

"Because I got their scholarship to pay for my college and I used the money that I got from the FBI to pay for housing. I am 1st Sergeant Gibbs. I made it to a higher rank than you, yes. I even have my own team working for me," Kelly explained to her father with a smile on her face.

Gibbs looked over to Kort, wanting to know how this came to be. And as if the British man could read minds, he explained how their sweet, sweet Kelly came to be a United States Marine.

"Well, after she came into my care, she needed to have an after school activity, with my job and all. I gave her a list of different groups, clubs, and youth groups that she could join. Most of them were mainly physical. She ended up wanting to join the Young Marines. I looked into it and seen that one of your men was in charge of it, so I let her join. She absolutely loved it. She always talked about how she wanted to be like her dad to Shannon and now look at her. She joined the junior ROTC in high school to complement the Young Marines, and with her 3.6 GPA, got the scholarship they offered her," Trent finished with a smile.

Gibbs and Kort both looked at Kelly and she smiled.

"Yeah, Kort. You did well raising her. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Gibbs," Kort stated, getting up from his seat, "Kelly, I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay Trent," Kelly smiled once again, "glad that you came over for dinner."

Kort nodded curtly and left. Kelly turned back to face her dad and found him smiling at her.

"What?" Kelly asked with a giggle.

"Just glad to have you back, Kelly."

"I am glad to have you back too, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

(A couple of months later)

Gibbs receives a call from Kelly.

"Hey, Kells. What's up?"

"Dad, I have a date with Tony tonight…" Kelly told the NCIS agent.

"What?" the man was truly surprised.

"I have a date with Tony. I am not asking you for permission because I shouldn't need to, though, I do think you have the right to know," Kelly explained.

"Kells, I have to tell you, Tony is a playboy. He is a good man, but he only looks for his one night stands. Don't get too close to him, or you may get hurt. There is no doubt in my mind that he may leave you after he gets what he wants," Gibbs warned.

"Dad, I got the idea. I've gone out with quiet a few guys like that before."

Gibbs sighed.

"Okay Kells. But promise me we can talk later?"

"Sure Daddy. Is tomorrow night okay?"

"Yeah, Kelly, That sounds fine."

"Alright, Dad. I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay hun. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," and Kelly hang up.

"What the hell!" Gibbs said aloud to himself.

(The Next Night)

The door bell rings and Gibbs goes to answer it.

"Hey Dad! I brought pizza," Kelly smiled as she walked in and set the pizza down on the table and hugged him.

He hugged her back, "That's great Kells, but you know I don't want to lecture you, right? I just want to get to know you better, that's all, "he paused for a few seconds before continuing, "and what you like to see in men. I'm your dad and I didn't choose for us to be separated like we were, so I think I deserve at least this."

"Dad, I know and I am glad that you want to know this kind of stuff about me and I will answer all of your questions over dinner," Kelly calmly replied to her father. She picked up the pizza and walked over to the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

Gibbs picked up a piece of pizza and started asking his daughter the questions that he had.

"Why do you go out with men like DiNozzo?" was the big question he had wanted to ask since yesterday.

Kelly sighed and prepared herself to answer that and the other questions bound to follow that one.

"For the excitement of it, I guess. People like him are not like the boring "nice guys" or military men who talk about their jobs. Tony is nice and respectable but he is also fun to be with."

Gibbs looked at his daughter in an almost dazed state, surprised that she gave him so much in one answer.

"Is that of men you are really into?"

"Maybe. I'm not quiet sure myself. I love the excitement but after a while it just gets repetitive. I know that I want someone who is working to keep the people safe and someone I am comfortable around, like Tony, but I have always had this thing for older men. I very much appreciate the maturity."

Gibbs smiled a bit.

"I guess that's why I see such a strong connection between you and Kort. Stronger than what should be there, I should say."

Kelly blushed slightly.

"Dad, you are not wrong to think that. I am close to Trent and I know he doesn't see me as a daughter like he probably should. However I do know that whatever is there is either going to fade away sooner rather than later or we will find others that we will care for even more, so I decided to set back my emotions and times he comforted me for him."

Gibbs finally dropped the subject and they got into a conversation about work as they finished their pizza.

Kelly was glad that her dad was at least accepting her choices in men. But now she wanted to know more about him.

"What kind of women interest you, Dad?" she asked him straight up.

Gibbs was surprised at her question, but answered her all the same.

"I'm sure you probably know that red heads attract me, but there is one that catches my eye."

"Then why don't you just go out with her Dad?"

"I am sure Kort told you about my rules."

"Yeah, he did. And?"

"Rule twelve prevents me from doing just that."

"The Israelite or your lab rat?"

He chuckled at his daughters question.

"Never could get anything past you. Abby, the lab rat."

"Never thought she would be my dad's type, but okay. You should take her out."

"But…" Kelly cut him off.

"But nothing, Dad. They are your rules to break."

Gibbs gave her a small smile.

"You're right. Maybe I will ask her out."

Kelly smiled back at her dad.

"Good. Don't worry about her rejecting you. Take her some place you both like."

"Hey, I know how to take a woman on a date."

"Never said you didn't, what I'm saying is that Abby probably isn't one for batting cages and you aren't one for night life."

Gibbs smiled before Kelly continued.

"I'm glad you found someone to love again. Mom would be to."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before daddy Gibbs changed the subject.

"But Tony, really?"

"Yes, Dad, really. I'm not looking for much anyways."

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with McGee? It would make daddy so much happier and less worrisome."

They both laughed since Kelly knew he was joking.

"Dad, Tim just isn't my type. I need someone with a bit more self-confidence and less fear."

"Like Kort."

"Yeah Dad, like Trent. And when I am ready for something more serious and committed, I might talk to him about it."

Gibbs smiled, knowing his daughter won't probably end up with Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guy… I am sorry for not updating in forever, but I have been busy getting my life in order. I joined the Marine Corps a couple of years ago now and i have been busy with training and my job. I hope I haven't disappointed you all too much._

_Please read and review… I would greatly appreciate it._

* * *

><p>(Valentines Day)<p>

February 14th, Gibbs found himself answering to a knock at his door. He climbed his way up his basement stairs and went to his front door. What he found in front of him was a bit of a surprise since he figured his guest would be spending the day with one of her other favorite men. A red faced had been looking straight up at him. _She has been crying._

"Come on in Sweet Pea." She went right to the couch and set herself down. Jethro sat right next to her and pulled his daughter into his embrace. "Hey darlin', tell your Papa what's wrong."

"I thought that at least today of all days would be better. First thing this morning I had to run the investigation on my C.O. and take him to the brig for holding while he is awaiting court martial for running drugs on base. On lunch, Tony had sent me a text that he doesn't feel right seeing me anymore an cancelled our movie date tonight. I came home to note from Trent that he has to leave the country on assignment. " Kelly had began crying into her father's shoulder. All that Jethro could think of to comfort her is to rub her back and place a kiss to the top of her head.

When she gathered the control of her tears, or when they ran out, Jethro finally spoke "How about we go visit your mother today?"

"Sure Daddy. That sounds good. She always loved Valentines Day…"

"I know Kelly. I know. I always made sure it was the best day of her year. Even when I was deployed I made sure she had flowers, and a spa day. I would even call her off work so she could spend the day with you." That made Kelly smile for the first time that day. "Can we get mom some flowers?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I already have that covered, hun. I got something for you too. Its on the kitchen table." Kelly got out of her dad's lap, but pulled him up with her and went to the kitchen to find a rather large teddy bear.

"Thank you, Dad. You know good and well that you didn't have to get me anything. I love you."

"I love you too, Kelly bear. Lets go see mom." He ran upstairs to the bedroom he used to share with Shannon. He came back down with two large bouquets of Lily flowers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trent came back to D.C. a week later and went straight to Quantico. He needed to see Kelly. With a small rectangle box in hand and a pink rose from France on top, he made his way to her home on base housing. A week away from her during this Hallmark holiday made him realise that he would rather spend this day with her. He talked to her on his flight back to the states and knew about the situation with Tony. He did not want another minute without her in his life.

When he pulled up to the housing units, he found that he did not even have to go up to her door. She was out playing with Jethro, her dog that he had gifted to her when she joined the Corps.

* * *

><p><em>Cliff hangers. gotta love them. Even though this isn't too much of one.<em>


End file.
